


Little Fox

by yanglebtch



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanglebtch/pseuds/yanglebtch
Summary: Jimin has lived isolated in the woods for years only having the company of the shrine priest until his shrine was burned down





	Little Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic on ao3 I hope you enjoy

He was cold, and his father even colder laying on the ground body seemingly frozen in shock his chest no longer rising and blood pooling around his head “Appa” he whispered tears rolling down his face “Appa” he called out one more time only to be met with silence. Coming Soon...


End file.
